User talk:ElectricMayhem
Hi, and thanks for your edit to the Brotherhood of Awesome Wiki, leave a message on my talk if I can help you with anything! - Scorpia So, hi, I just came to say that I would like to make peace and stop this "war"! Perhaps I could make up for the retarded things I have done and said and clear my name! Perhaps I could, well, start anew and fresh and learn to listen to other people! In other words, I would like to join! Mollusc, signing out!( 22:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC))Mollusc I will only apologize to everyone from the MK wiki, on one condition:you re-open my wiki, the Mortal Kombat Banned Users, because someone closed it! That is my deal, take it or leave it! Mollusc, signing out!( 23:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC))Mollusc But Ladybug, how may I apologize to Bya? I try to speak with him, but he never tries to listen to me! Why, he won't even try to forget the past and start anew with me! It is hard for me and By a, to say the very least! Mollusc, signing out!(m.n.k 22:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC))Mollusc Can you tell the people on the MK wiki to see my blog here? I really want to apologize this time, no gimmicks involved! Especially Bya! Tell him I made a special apology for him! And if they don't like it, well, it's the best I could do! Mollusc, signing out!( 02:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC))Mollusc Hello Hello, I am interested in fixing up your wiki for you. I'm a Language Arts teacher, and I'm 32 years old. I have a lot of ideas, but in order for me to share your wiki with others, and to recommend it to other wikis, I must be a Bureaucrat, for it is the only way this wiki can be successful, and enjoyed by the Wikia community. Best regards. TeachingLA Are you sure? Imean, I have some ideas! Like customizable front page, custom sig, the wrorks. But,to make your wiki nore popular, you're gonna have to make me a Bureucrat. Please consider my proposition, for it will benefit your wiki the most. Best regards. :) TeachingLA First of all, this is the internet. It doesn't matter if my grammar is 100% perfect. Thus, your reasoning is invalid. Second of all, why would you accuse me of being someone else? It's not very fair of you to do that, since I'm trying to HELP you, not harm you in any way. I do not see the point in having different accounts, for it is very useless in a way. If I came on a tad bit too strong, I apologize, but I really like this wiki, and I had some very good ideas. I would love to help your wiki out in numerous ways, such as custom front pages, etc. However, the only way is Bureaucratship, which you're still considering. Now, if you make up your mind, then, as always, leave me a message. :) Best regards. TeachingLA I'm not Tremor :3. I apologize for you confusing me with him, though. He would never do anything this low. Tremorfan195 23:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I have made a new blog post, and I would like for you to check it out at least!(m.n.k 02:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC))Mollusc Maniac Cop(formerly Mollusc) here! I want to know why I have been banned on the very wiki I adopted! I need answers, as I did absolutely nothing wrong on THIS wiki! Banning on a wiki just because I did something on another wiki is just childish! ( 23:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC)) Maniac Cop